Daughter
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Dean and Sam are looking for her, Bobby is in the hospital, and she just wants him to be okay... Cause it couldn't be that complicated.  A one shot that I wrote in class a few years ago and just found.   Swearing...


Disclaimer: Don't own anything... beside one character and the plot.

Description: A one shot that I wrote in class a few years ago and just found. About Sam and Dean looking for a young girl while Bobby is in the hospital.

A/N: Hope that you like this. I changed it a little from my original idea, but this is nearly the same.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat at a table in the hospital's cafeteria, going over the notes that Bobby had left in his hotel room. He was in town working on a possession, all focusing on a young college student. The picture that they had of the girl was fuzzy, all they could really figure was that she had fuzzy brown hair and had a round face with glasses. They didn't even have a name for her.

"Dean, we don't even know if it was her that attacked him, and if it was, she probably thought that he was one of them."

"We need to find this bitch, end of story."

Sam shook his head and looked back down at his pill of papers, all saying the same thing. This girl was being hunted and there was no reason why; at least none that they could see.

After a while longer Sam and Dean decided to go back to Bobby's room to see if he was awake yet. On the way Sam stopped at the nurses station and pulled out the blurry photo.

"Hello Nurse Jennifer," Sam said smiling sweetly, "I was wondering if you could help us really quickly. We are looking for this girl, and I know that it isn't much of a picture, but it is all…"

"She looks like the girl that was just here. She was just asking about your uncle's room."

Both boys didn't even look at each other as they ran down the hallway, leaving the nurse confused, and wondering if she should call security.

When they arrived, they stopped and pulled out their guns because they found the door ajar. Dean went first, pushing the door open and stepping in quietly, Sam following him. What they saw wasn't what they had been expecting.

The girl was what the photo showed and what it didn't show. She had fuzzy brown hair that went down to her middle, and she had a small round face, square glasses… and a gun.

She had stood up fast, dropping Bobby's hand that she had been holding.

"Who the fuck are you?" She all but growled at the two boys.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean snapped.

Sam looked at Bobby, "Dean, Bobby looks fine…"

"Shut it," the girl snapped. "What are you? Are you demons?"

"You're the one the demons are after?" Sam asked, his voice calm, trying to calm everyone.

"No shit, and your more of them bastards, aren't you? Why the fuck won't you leave me alone?"

"No," Sam said.

"Put your guns down ya idjits," a voice came from the bed.

The two boys shifted their eyes for a moment, and then looked back at the girl. They realized that she hadn't looked at Bobby.

"Their more of 'em."

"No they ain't, girl. Now put your guns down, all of ya, before I take 'em. No one is shooting anyone," Bobby said sitting up, grunting in pain as he did. But before either boy could make their way to offer Bobby help, the girl had put her gun in the back of her pants and was helping him sit up.

"Get away from him," Dean growled, his gun still out and pointing at the girl.

"Fuck, I won't. Why should I?" The girl asked, her hand going back for her gun.

"You're not going to hurt him."

The girl stared at him in shock, "Why would I hurt my…"

"Dean, boy, you put that gun down now, I don't want you pointing that at my daughter."

The two boys froze, and Dean slowly, _slowly_, lowered his gun.

"You're Bobby's daughter?" Sam asked.

"Yea, who the fuck are you?" She asked, her voice near a growl again.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother, Dean."

"Sam and Dean… really?" The girl said looking down at Bobby. "You could have told me that you called them, then I might not have almost shot them. Asshole. D.G. Singer, boys, nice to meet you… sorry about the gun…"

Dean didn't look thrilled… he didn't even look less then in a rage at the moment, watching Sam and D.G. sit down on either side of Bobby.

"Since when do you have a daughter Bobby?" Dean asked, as he stood at the end of the bed.

* * *

Review please... I like...


End file.
